skywalker_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Skywalker City/Soundtrack
This is the soundtrack for Skywalker City, a film released by Illumination, distributed by Universal Pictures, and directed by Peyton Reed. The songs feature vocal performances by the film's ensemble cast. Tracks Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Standard edition File:Ashes|Ashes File:Prologue|Prologue File:Skywalker City Day|Skywalker City Day File:BFF|BFF File:When the Going Gets Tough|When the Going Gets Tough File:Just a Simple Person|Just a Simple Person File:Daddy Knows Best|Daddy Knows Best File:Hero is My Middle Name|Hero is My Middle Name File:Super Sea Star Savior|Super Sea Star Savior File:I Guess I Miss You|I Guess I Miss You File:I'm Not a Loser|I'm Not a Loser File:Best Day Ever|Best Day Ever File:Skywalker City Day (Reprise)|Skywalker City Day (Reprise) File:A Million Dreams|A Million Dreams File:A Million Dreams (Reprise)|A Million Dreams (Reprise) File:Rewrite The Stars|Rewrite The Stars File:From Now On|From Now On File:Speechless|Speechless File:What Matters Most|What Matters Most File:Shooting Star|Shooting Star File:Shine Supernova|Shine Supernova File:That's What You Do For A Friend|That's What You Do For A Friend File:The Right Side|The Right Side File:Wherever You Are|Wherever You Are File:If It Says So|If It Says So File:The Sailor's Hornpipe and The Caucus Race|The Sailor's Hornpipe / The Caucus Race File:Revolting Citizens|Revolting Citizens File:My Heart Will Go On|My Heart Will Go On File:If I Wasn't So Small|If I Wasn't So Small File:The More I Look Inside|The More I Look Inside File:Comforting to Know|Comforting to Know File:Love Is an Open Door|Love Is an Open Door File:You Got to Share, You Got to Care|You Got to Share, You Got to Care File:Hearts as Strong as Horses|Hearts as Strong as Horses File:Paper Flowers Bloom|Paper Flowers Bloom File:Christensens in Glory|Christensens in Glory File:Spirit|Spirit File:Never Too Late|Never Too Late File:Can Somebody Tell Me Who I Am|Can Somebody Tell Me Who I Am File:Only a Minute|Only a Minute File:I've Gotta Crow|I've Gotta Crow File:Love Led Us Here|Love Led Us Here File:Show You Love|Show You Love File:Precious Wings|Precious Wings Deluxe edition File:Ashes|Ashes File:Prologue|Prologue File:Skywalker City Day|Skywalker City Day File:BFF|BFF File:When the Going Gets Tough|When the Going Gets Tough File:Just a Simple Person|Just a Simple Person File:Daddy Knows Best|Daddy Knows Best File:Hero is My Middle Name|Hero is My Middle Name File:Super Sea Star Savior|Super Sea Star Savior File:I Guess I Miss You|I Guess I Miss You File:I'm Not a Loser|I'm Not a Loser File:Best Day Ever|Best Day Ever File:Skywalker City Day (Reprise)|Skywalker City Day (Reprise) File:A Million Dreams|A Million Dreams File:A Million Dreams (Reprise)|A Million Dreams (Reprise) File:Rewrite The Stars|Rewrite The Stars File:From Now On|From Now On File:Speechless|Speechless File:What Matters Most|What Matters Most File:Shooting Star|Shooting Star File:Shine Supernova|Shine Supernova File:That's What You Do For A Friend|That's What You Do For A Friend File:The Right Side|The Right Side File:Wherever You Are|Wherever You Are File:If It Says So|If It Says So File:The Sailor's Hornpipe and The Caucus Race|The Sailor's Hornpipe / The Caucus Race File:Revolting Citizens|Revolting Citizens File:My Heart Will Go On|My Heart Will Go On File:If I Wasn't So Small|If I Wasn't So Small File:The More I Look Inside|The More I Look Inside File:Comforting to Know|Comforting to Know File:Love Is an Open Door|Love Is an Open Door File:You Got to Share, You Got to Care|You Got to Share, You Got to Care File:Hearts as Strong as Horses|Hearts as Strong as Horses File:Paper Flowers Bloom|Paper Flowers Bloom File:Christensens in Glory|Christensens in Glory File:Spirit|Spirit File:Never Too Late|Never Too Late File:Can Somebody Tell Me Who I Am|Can Somebody Tell Me Who I Am File:Only a Minute|Only a Minute File:I've Gotta Crow|I've Gotta Crow File:Love Led Us Here|Love Led Us Here File:Show You Love|Show You Love File:Precious Wings|Precious Wings File:Music is Magic|Music is Magic (bonus track) File:Somewhere Only We Know|Somewhere Only We Know (bonus track) File:With A Few Good Friends|With A Few Good Friends (bonus track) File:Make Way For Tomorrow Today|Make Way For Tomorrow Today (bonus track) Original Motion Picture Score File:Thor Ragnarok File:The Avengers File:Travel Delays File:No More Surprises File:Help Arrives File:Even for You File:The End Game File:Infinity War File:End Credits File:Totally Fine File:Arrival File:Where Are They? File:Becoming Whole Again File:I Figured It Out File:How Do I Look? File:Portals File:The Real Hero File:Main on End File:I Love It When a Plan Comes Together File:Arty On The "Inside" File:"Get Me Out Of This" File:Ready Player One (Main Title) File:Ready Player One (End Credits) File:Eine Kleine Nachtmusik by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart File:Flight of the Bumblebee by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov File:The Beautiful Blue Danube by Johann Strauss, Jr. File:Swan Lake Suite by Peter Ilyitch Tchaikovsky File:Carmen Suite by Georges Bizet File:Largo (from Symphony No. 9 in E minor) by Antonin Dvorak File:In the Hall of the Mountain King (from Peer Gynt Suite No. 1) by Edvard Grieg File:Brandenburg Concerto No. 5 in D major by Johann Sebastian Bach File:Fur Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven File:Spring (from The Four Seasons) by Antonio Vivaldi File:Hungarian Dance No. 5 by Johannes Brahms File:Menuet and Badinerie (from Orchestral Suite No. 2 in B minor) by Johann Sebastian Bach File:Rondo (Horn Concerto No. 2 in E Major) by Wolfgang Amedeus Mozart File:Symphony No. 5 by Ludwig van Beethoven File:L'Arlesienne Suite No. 2 Farandole File:Eine kleine Nachtmusik, K.525 - II. Romance Andante File:1812 Overture (Finale) File:Symphony No. 9 "Choral" (Finale) File:World's Worst Water Feature File:Gloom and Doom File:House Tour File:General Mayhem File:Triple Decker Couch File:Lucy Fights Mayhem File:Introducing The Wedding Party File:The Fight Continues File:Rex Vanishes File:Theme Song - Thor The Dark World Soundtrack File:Grandmaster's Chambers File:Go File:Parade File:Sakaar Chase File:Where To? File:Planet Sakaar File:Make Way For Tomorrow Today